Been There, Done That
by Little Ghostie
Summary: Eggman really needs to start investigating what Sonic does when he's not around...


Disclaimer: Daev's mine! All mine!

* * *

 **Been There, Done That**

* * *

It was monstrous. It was gigantic. It was horrific, and revolting, and ghastly, and every dreadful thing Amy Rose could think of combined into one. It towered over everything, dripping in gray sludge and clumps of dirt, its single eyeball spinning wildly in the middle of its chest while its stumpy legs stomped about unsteadily. She was running out of adjectives.

 _Why_ did Eggman always have to attack with his ugliest beasts _right when_ she had _just_ gotten a brand new outfit? There was no way her red dress with white trim was going to survive this fight. Maybe she should have just worn an older one today; it wasn't like they looked any different.

Stupid monsters. Stupid Eggman.

"Behold!" Said evil genius cried out from his (what had been originally been considered 'giant') robot as the hideous behemoth advanced. "The great mountain crusher of days long past, who made the temples of the ancients tremble with every step and will now crush you and open up a new chapter in history!"

He continued to speak, but was drowned out as the grisly fiend let loose a great and tremendous "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" that shook the very ground they stood upon, and advanced menacingly.

"See his strength? See his power? It took me _months_ to locate the ridiculously mythical artifacts required to raise him, long forgotten by civilization! It should have been impossible, it should have been unthinkable, but I succeeded, because I AM THE EG –"

"Hey Daev! Long time no see!"

The gruesome brute gave a great, shuddering halt, and its eyeball slowly rested upon the band of mortified heroes currently staring at their leader. It bent down, and stared at him too.

Sonic was beaming with his hands on his hips, happily ignoring his gawking friends and enemy in favor of waiting for a response. He didn't need to wait long.

"Spiky blue thing!" Everyone jumped as a gravelly bellow permeated the air, accompanied by a nauseating stench. Slowly, they looked around just in time to watch the repugnant creature open its gaping hollow of a mouth, drenching them once more in the disgusting stink. "Sonic! Has it been long?"

"Well, I guess not _that_ long," the blue hedgehog chuckled, scratching his quills. "Not for you, anyway. But you know me," he winked, " _any_ time is a long time."

Amy blinked. That was one of the exact pick up lines she often daydreamed about him using on her. Not quite the same situation however…

The appalling giant released a guttural laugh that caused the sky to quiver. "You have not changed, Sonic. Tell me, what are the circumstances of our meeting? Though I am glad to be proven wrong, I was under the assumption I would not be seeing you alive again." The hedgehog rubbed his nose.

"Ah, I didn't say that _exactly_ …" He murmured, still loud enough for all present to hear. "Never know where life takes me, after all."

"True!" Came the roar. The eye suddenly shifted higher. "Are these your comrades?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sonic gestured. "These are my friends. And my arch-nemesis. He's the one that woke you up. Guys, this is Daev."

"…Dave?" Knuckles managed. Sonic shook his head.

"No no no, _Daev_. They didn't have modern and average-ly commonplace names in his time."

"I don't think average-ly is a word."

"Tails, is average-ly a word?"

"Is Daev a name?"

"Tails! I taught you better than that!"

"So you have awoken me from my slumber." The vile entity turned to Eggman, scrutinizing him thoughtfully. "For what purpose?"

Taken aback somewhat, the portly scientist composed himself and raised his chin. "I am Doctor Eggman, malevolent tyrant, ruthless dictator, and soon-to-be world conqueror! I have summoned y –"

"No."

All conversations ceased at that point. Eggman's mustache twitched.

"…No?"

"No."

"Aw, come on Daev, one more round?" Sonic pleaded, while Tails tried to keep Knuckles from outright punching him.

"After our last fight?" The gargantuan being knelt by the blue blur, who narrowly avoided being dive-bombed by sludge droplets. "You'll forgive me if I am not so eager to face you in battle again, spiky blue thing. However," it gave Eggman a dark look (then again, all its looks seemed dark), "I am not so quick to forgive those who arouse me from my rest."

The man began backing up in his painfully tiny house-sized robot. "Now wait a minute, I'm sure we can come to a compro –"

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

"Whoa, Daev, chill out man!" Sonic shouted, running up the side of the mech so he could have a better vantage point. "Dude, I've got this!"

Daev _looked_ at him. Its voice was a lot louder now, reverberating over everything. "Got this?"

"Yeah man, relax," the hedgehog put his hands up placatingly. " _My_ arch-nemesis. No touchie. I'll tell him off for you, now go back to sleep."

It regarded him coolly (at least, it seemed that way) before nodding its chest (considering the lack of a head. Or maybe that _was_ the head? Amy couldn't tell) and waving. With little fanfare, the thing turned and lumbered its way back to the giant hole in the ground, which was quick to swallow him up and close off for another millennium or so.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeesh Egghead, if you're gonna wake up ancient beasts to try and kill me, at least make them new ones I haven't already stopped from destroying the planet." With that he hoped off the robot and raced off without so much as a "see you!"

Eggman glared at the remaining heroes accusingly. Tails shrugged.

"What? You think we know what he does in his spare time?"

Amy decided to let this one go. Her new dress had survived, after all.

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
